Forgotten Knight
by Akari Shyni
Summary: A what-if story... A mysterious person shows up during Season 2. Who is it? Is it who she says she is? What is her purpose? Why does she know so much? Mysteries are solved yet more show up each second... *NEW: CHAP 12!!!*
1. Prologue and Chapter 1: Stranger

Hi! My first attempt at fanfiction writing! I like Magic Knight Rayearth…my favorite character is Hikaru! This story takes place during Season 2, when the Magic Knights return to Cephiro and find that there is a war going on between Autozam, Fahren, and Chizeta against Cephiro to see who is the new Pillar. This is a little what-if story…read and review please!  
  
  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~/~/  
  
1 PROLOGUE  
  
  
  
Everyone remembers how Clef said that not many people knew the entire version of the Legend of the Magic Knights. There is much more than what is revealed. There is a forgotten Knight who makes the Legend of the Magic Knights much more dangerous and interesting…a Knight who watched in the shadows until she was needed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
2 CHAPTER 1: STRANGER  
  
  
  
"Do you wish to stay with those two, Hikaru?" Nova whispered quietly.  
  
Hikaru looked up at the silhouette backed in brilliant light, confused, and not knowing what to say.  
  
"Who…who are you?" Hikaru asked the stranger with wide eyes.  
  
"I can arrange that…Hikaru. I hate anything you love. I will let them be with you. I will kill them!" Nova declared, eyes flashing, her mouth curling into a slightly crazed smile.  
  
"Nova, leave Hikaru alone! Return to the Cephiro from where you came!" called a voice, and a second later, still in her dazed trance, Hikaru watched as a girl with long, ebony hair leaped from the side of her vision right into the girl that looked so much like herself, sword in hand, and struck the girl with a diagonal slash, and everything vanished in a flash of blackness.  
  
Hikaru blinked in surprise. Her eyes re-opened to see the walls of a room Clef had allowed Umi, Fuu, and herself to use while they stayed in Cephiro. Her memory flooded back into her, and she recalled what had happened in the short amount of time she ha returned here, to the Land of Will. She looked around, for Umi and Fuu, and her eyes met an astonishing sight. A girl, about her own height, with the same length and color hair of the girl she had seen in her…vision? Dream?  
  
The girl had a sword, a sword that looked similar to the ones the Magic Knights carried, except hers was silver-colored, with streaks of gold racing through. Her eyes met Hikaru's for a second, and then broke away, looking Hikaru up and down. As if satisfied with what she saw, she gave a brief nod, directed at Hikaru, then leaped into the air, somersaulted away from the ring the Magic Knights had formed subconsciously around her, and left the room as quickly and quietly as she had entered.  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~/~/  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading, everyone! I hope you like it! If you think its good, or at least good enough to continue, please tell me! This is just a small introduction…a test to see whether or not I should write fanfictions and originals or if I should just stick to originals…well, hope u enjoyed it! If you can, please review! ( 


	2. Clef's Account

This next chapter is short, and is one of the very few chapters in which is centered on characters other than Hikaru and the 'mysterious girl'. Enjoy! (I hope!)  
  
  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~/~/  
  
1 CHAPTER 2: CLEF'S ACCOUNT  
  
  
  
Clef's head jerked up as he felt a new life-force enter the Castle of Cephiro. It had the strength of a Magic Knight…perhaps a powerful Sorcerer or Swordsman. Deep in thought, he paced around the throne room, trying to make sense of the near impossible.  
  
Ferio watched silently as the Master Mage strode back and forth, wondering what was wrong. Presea didn't need to tell Ferio to not talk to Clef when he was like this; Ferio knew. Suddenly, Clef looked around wildly, his eyes searching for something Ferio and Presea couldn't discern.  
  
"Ferio, Presea, come with me. Hurry!" Clef ordered, swiftly striding out of the room. "Be on your guard."  
  
Exchanging a worried glance, Ferio and Presea ran after the rapidly disappearing back of the Master Mage. "Where are we going, Clef?" Presea panted as she ran.  
  
Clef didn't reply, but kept on hurrying down the hall. Presea looked around carefully, examining their route. 'The Magic Knights' room is just up ahead,' Presea thought. At that exact moment Clef broke into a faster speed. Presea looked ahead, to try and see who or what they were pursuing, and saw the shadowy figure of a girl she had never seen before dash out of the Magic Knights' room. The girl looked in their direction, and her eyes widened as they drew closer. She sped in the opposite direction, away from Clef, Presea, and Ferio.  
  
"Presea, Ferio, make sure the Magic Knights are safe. I will go after the intruder," Clef announced, not breaking his stride even for a moment.  
  
"But what about you, Clef? We do not know what you will face," Ferio replied worriedly.  
  
Before Clef could reply, the Magic Knights burst out the door of their room, directly in front of them, and the two groups almost collided. For a few seconds, both groups caught their breath and basically stilled their racing hearts, still leaping with surprise.  
  
"Clef, why are you here?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"You too, Ferio?" Fuu continued.  
  
"Presea?" Umi added.  
  
Ferio and Presea looked to Clef for the answer, because they didn't know either. "I felt a life-force that entered the Castle of Cephiro that wasn't familiar to me. It was strong enough to be dangerous, and I felt it draw nearer and nearer to your room…I thought to see if you were all safe," Clef replied.  
  
Hikaru bowed her head as the new thought sank in. Who was that girl, anyway? What did she do? Was she in the vision or had she entered it?  
  
"Hikaru?" Clef inquired, gazing up at her.  
  
"Hm?" Hikaru realized that all of them were staring at her, and, embarrassed, explained as quickly as she could, "I was just thinking about what happened."  
  
"What did happen, Ms. Hikaru?" Fuu questioned seriously, her eyes anxious.  
  
"Yeah, you went all blank-like and then that girl ran into the room…when you finally starting noticing things…you looked like you saw a ghost, Hikaru," Umi informed her.  
  
"It…it was nothing." Hikaru didn't feel like explaining anything…she just needed to think.  
  
"Hikaru," Clef began, stepping forward, and she looked up, "Hikaru, I need to know about her. Normally, I wouldn't push you into giving me an explanation, but this is important."  
  
"Clef…"  
  
"She possessed enough strength to be a Sorceress, or even a Swordmaster. I need to know she got in here without detection, and how she managed to not evacuate into the Castle before."  
  
"I really don't know…" Hikaru started. Fuu placed a hand on Hikaru's shoulder, to give support, and Umi smiled encouragingly. "She…was in this...daydream I had. I…can't explain it, Clef, but my daydreams almost felt real…real and dangerous, and in this last one, it felt like she helped me."  
  
Clef gazed into the eyes of the smallest Magic Knight, whose eyes usually held joy, now filled with worry and thought. "Hikaru, let me look at this 'dream' of yours."  
  
"You can do that?" Umi said, surprised.  
  
"I don't do it often, but this is very vital," Clef replied.  
  
Hikaru kneeled down, so that her eyes were level with the Master Mage's, and Clef placed two fingers on her forehead, closed his eyes, and just wandered through her thoughts.  
  
Almost immediately, he saw the memory of what had just happened…but was blocked. A wall of blackness…a veil from any eyes, whether physical or not, was placed here, in this memory. A part of it was sealed off, and Clef clenched his teeth as he felt its power…its evil, and its strength. 'What could this possibly be doing here?' Clef wondered as a bead of sweat formed on his forehead. He turned himself away from it, because he couldn't waste his already waning strength on the barrier, and looked upon the parts that weren't shielded.  
  
A girl's image…Hikaru's height, with lengthy, black hair and mysterious, deep purple eyes…formed in his mind. He watched as she drew a weapon he couldn't distinct…all he could see was her…and then she slashed at the dark, forbidding wall and it faded…and then everything in his range of vision flashed once in a blurry sense, and then the relief and calm of blackness came and claimed him as he lost consciousness, gazing at an image with eyes of deep violet.  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~/~/  
  
  
  
Once again, thank you for reading! Please review…good night! *waves* Until next time! See ya! 


	3. Knight of Hope

*examines work carefully* I hope I didn't write too badly this time! Hm…my favorite character in MKR is Hikaru Shidou, so this fic, (if you haven't guessed already) will be based on her, the strange new character, and related things about Hikaru *winks*…I wonder what's going to happen next…?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 CHAPTER 3: KNIGHT OF HOPE  
  
  
  
She stumbled along the smooth floors of the Castle of Cephiro for what seemed like eternity, her breath coming in ragged gasps, until she was sure no one was following her.  
  
"Umi, Fuu, take care of Hikaru," she murmured under her breath as she stopped and leaned against a wall to rest. "Don't let her lose to her own heart."  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
"Clef! Clef, are you all right?" Clef's eyes slowly opened to the sound of Hikaru's anxious voice. Hikaru was bent over him, and Presea, Ferio, Umi, and Fuu were standing behind her, in a semi-circle wearing the same expression as the smallest Magic Knight's.  
  
"Hikaru…." Clef mumbled, and then winced when he tried to get up and the entire room swirled around him, his limbs feeling heavier than stones. "I am fine. I just need a bit of rest."  
  
"Are you sure, Mr. Clef?" Fuu asked.  
  
"Yes. Do not worry."  
  
"Why did you pass out like that, Clef?" Umi inquired.  
  
Clef's gaze turned onto the blue-haired Knight as he carefully thought about his answer. Did he even know? His thoughts whirled and shifted as he tried to sort them out; tried to remember. Finally, his mind clamped down on his newest memory…and the room faded around him as the thought carried him far from the reality he knew and into another. Flashes of light revealed each image, striking, imprinting themselves into his memory, yet seeped out just as quickly. Each time he tried to concentrate, the image or thought just disappeared. It was as futile as trying to keep water in cupped hands. However, one image filled his thoughts and stayed in his mind, unlike the others. A girl, with hair as black as night and troubled, lavender eyes…. He blinked heavily again and the room once more swam into his view.  
  
"I'm not sure, Umi," he replied shakily, averting his gaze to the smooth floor. "I'm not sure."  
  
"Clef, what did you see when you looked into my dream?" Hikaru inquired.  
  
Once again, Clef didn't know what to say, but described the person who took up his thoughts. "I saw…a girl with long, black hair…and deep purple eyes."  
  
"That was the girl in our room, Hikaru!" Umi exclaimed.  
  
Hikaru remained silent, but gazed unseeingly at the wall behind Clef, thinking again. "Who is she?" she thought aloud.  
  
"I know as much as you do about her, Hikaru," Clef responded sadly. "I cannot answer that question because I have never seen her before."  
  
"Mr. Clef?" Fuu interrupted, and everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"Yes, Fuu?"  
  
"How can one leave the Castle of Cephiro?"  
  
"Well…they can leave through the Front Gate, under the Crystal Barrier, or they can leave as you three have arrived, which is at almost the top floor of the Castle, using some aerial means," Clef replied, surprised. "Why?"  
  
Fuu's eyes shone with triumph and pride. "Because she cannot possibly leave if this Castle if those are the only ways. Ms. Umi and myself have not seen anything fly past our window, and anyone who would like to have passage to the part of the Castle where we arrived would have to be seen by us because our window has to be passed. If you send guards and a patrol near the other entrance, she cannot possibly leave and we will be able to find her."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened. "Wow, Fuu! You're really smart!" Hikaru told her, grinning widely and slightly gaping.  
  
Fuu reddened slightly, but smiled at her friend, "Thank you, Ms. Hikaru."  
  
Clef addressed everyone around him, "Fuu's idea is amazing. We need to secure both exits. Ferio, Presea, can you do that for me?"  
  
"Yes, Clef," Presea and Ferio answered as one.  
  
"Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, can the three of you accompany me as we search the castle? I need you three, who are one of the few who have seen her, to identify her," Clef explained.  
  
"Of course we can!" Hikaru beamed. "Right, Umi, Fuu?"  
  
"Yes!" Umi and Fuu nodded.  
  
"Thank you. Hurry, before it is too late."  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
"Hey, Miss!" a girl called down the hall.  
  
Her head snapped up, out of its light doze.  
  
"Miss?"  
  
"Hm?" she groaned as her vision cleared and her sleep blinked out of her eyes.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I feel fine. Who are you? What's your name?"  
  
"Mira!" the girl giggled. "You look tired. Does your tummy hurt?"  
  
"No, it doesn't," the girl laughed. "Do you know how to get out of this Castle?"  
  
"Why would you want to leave the Castle? It's safe in here, and there are lots of scary monsters out there!" Mira gasped, her eyes wide with fear as her imagination pictured the monsters.  
  
The girl did some really quick thinking, and slowly responded, "No, my friend told me to wait for her where you could leave the castle. That's why I need to know where it is."  
  
"Oh I see. Follow me, Miss!" Mira grinned. "What is your name?"  
  
"I'll tell you it later, when we get there, all right?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
~*~Several moments later~*~  
  
"How long until we get there?" she asked.  
  
"It's not far!" Mira responded, smiling as she ran.  
  
"Okay, but hurry up please."  
  
"That's weird."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's guards near the exit, and Prince Ferio is with them. They've never been there before," Mira clarified.  
  
"Guards?!" she breathed. She couldn't see them, but then again, the little Mira was in front of her by several yards, and she made out a few figures standing at the end of the hallway.  
  
"What's wrong now, Miss?"  
  
"I think…I think my friend isn't there," she lied. "Why don't we go back to wherever you live with your parents?"  
  
"Really, Miss? Why did you change your mind so suddenly?"  
  
"I don't know, Mira," she said quietly. "Oh yeah…I'm kinda new here, so is there a room somewhere where you're staying?"  
  
"Oh! Did Mister Lantis save you?"  
  
"Lantis?"  
  
"He's a very tall, strong person, and he helped a lot of people!" As they rounded the bend, Mira shouted out, "There are lots of rooms in the living area! My mom knows a lot of them! Let's go!"  
  
Mira led the other girl back through the small labyrinth of corridors until they came to an area filled with light and grass.  
  
"This is the living area, where me and my mom live!"  
  
Mira tugged on the girl's arm. "This way! My mom is right over here!" A woman with the same light brown hair and sparkling green eyes of Mira met her.  
  
"Why did you bring her here, Mira?"  
  
"She's new! She's also looking for another room…is there one for her, mommy?"  
  
"Yes, there are lots of them," the woman told her daughter, and then she turned to the girl. "Come along now."  
  
"Um….all right."  
  
A corridor and several doors away, there was a neat and comfortable room, and the woman led her in.  
  
"This is where you'll be staying. Is it okay with you?"  
  
"Yeah…thanks!" she examined the room carefully. "This is great!"  
  
"Mira, come along now. Leave her to rest a bit."  
  
"Can she play with me later?"  
  
"Yes, now let's go." The woman and Mira softly shut the door behind them as they left, leaving the girl alone in her room. 'I guess I'm safe for the moment,' she thought.  
  
Something pricked the side of her neck, for the briefest moment, and she saw Nova's eyes shining with triumph as she sank into the bed, barely conscious, but extremely surprised.  
  
"That was perfect, Mother!" Nova cried, her transparent form wavering and disappearing in the blink on an eye. "How long do I have with Hikaru to play?"  
  
"Enough time, my dear daughter. Enough time," a voice replied silkily.  
  
The girl, on the bed, was half-dreaming…of what was happening to the Magic Knights as time passed. Before the ocean of visions completely engulfed her, she once more heard the voice in her head from eight years before, repeating what it said in her memory.  
  
"Your gift, your curse, will begin today. In a land you will come to know as Cephiro, you will bear witness to the Legend of the Magic Knights…when it has begun, and when it has faded, or when it is crushed into oblivion…your role, Knight of Hope, is to watch, guide, and perhaps help the Legend of the Magic Knights to blossom…you are their only hope, or you can become their greatest enemy. You are the Knight of Hope."  
  
As the voice uttered the last word, she cried out, "Stay away from me! Hikaru, Umi, Fuu…NO!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Whatcha think? Tell me in a review please! I've written 3 other stories that I plan to continue, but I plan to continue the one with the most reviews the most often…so please review, if you like this story! Thank you! :-) 


	4. I Promise

I hope you like this story so far! R + R…if enough people review, I'll update this story the most often! For now, just read the story! (^_^)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 CHAPTER 4: I PROMISE  
  
  
  
In her dreams, she was forced to watch everything the Knights did…but was frustratingly helpless to assist. It was like this all the time…but it was so hard to deal with it, even if she had been trying to cope with it for eight years….She always watched, on the side, everything the Magic Knights enduring flashing in her mind as she witnessed them. They happened, but she couldn't help because she wasn't there…each second, awake or sleeping, she would be watching, always watching, the Magic Knights. No matter what she thought of, or what she did, she was unable to stop seeing these images in her head…unless she was right there, next to the Magic Knights, and then, only then, would she be freed from watching, constantly, never-ceasing, watching. How she wanted to help them! It was like being restrained, in a cage, while your friends were being torn apart, and not being able to do anything but watch.  
  
So she saw, saw everything that happened to them while she was forced to sleep because of the concoction Nova had given her. It was the same, awake or sleeping, but when she slept, it was easier, because she could awaken at anytime, and then when she did, it would take a few seconds for the visions to return to her. Now, though, she was unable to awaken, unable to run and help. 'Maybe it's easier this way. You won't be caught or discovered just because of a rash decision or a sudden urge to rescue.' A smaller inner voice whispered. She fought over it and ignored it, watching and raging because she couldn't assist as each disaster happened.  
  
Eagle captured Hikaru, and took her to the NSX as a valued prisoner, but then a man…Lantis? appeared…then Hikaru vanished from her sight and reappeared in front of Nova. She gasped, but then Umi and Fuu arrived in her vision, and she dared to hope.  
  
"Hikaru!!!" she screamed silently, in her dream. "No! That sword…!"  
  
When Hikaru's sword broke, it felt like a knife in her heart. 'I wasn't able to stop Nova…' she thought, but was unable to stop and rage; she was only dragged away from that to watch more, ever more.  
  
Umi and Fuu, in a battle to protect Cephiro, were captured by the two remaining enemies, Chizeta and Fahren, but Umi managed, with a boy's help…Ascot? to get away from Tarta and Tatra. Hikaru's decision to revive her sword alarmed the girl, but unable to do anything, she pushed away her emotions and continued watching. Fuu met Princess Aska of Fahren, but in a life or death archery match, she prevailed and Ferio rescued her after she explained the hardships of the Pillar to Aska. At this, the girl was almost overwhelmed with emotions. Emeraude…'I knew you...but why?! WHY?!' she screamed in her head. "Why did you have to do this to me, Princess Emeraude? I thought we had talked this over…why…?" the last word escaped her mouth in a whisper, and then her eyes were finally able to re-open to the walls of the room provided for her in the Castle of Cephiro.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
"I'll never let you leave, Hikaru!" Nova declared as she shattered the light Presea had shone to Hikaru in an attempt to help. Hikaru landed hard, shards of light raining down around her. She felt so weak…so tired.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
"We must help Ms. Hikaru!" Fuu said.  
  
"No, Fuu!" Clef opposed, looking at her. "She must fight her own battle…against her heart."  
  
"But, Clef…."  
  
"Presea is helping Hikaru, and is the only one at this time who can help her properly. If you go in there, you might endanger both their lives!" Clef informed her gravely.  
  
Umi and Fuu looked at each other, and then down at the floor of the throne room in thought. Umi changed the subject with a lot of effort, seeing the discomforting silence that had settled around them, thinking of their cheerful companion.  
  
"Clef…?" Umi started.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, his blue eyes turning to her.  
  
"Did you ever catch that girl? That one who came into our room the other day?"  
  
Clef looked startled, and then composed himself with a slight cough and replied evenly, "None of the guards posted at either exit have seen anyone with the description we have given them."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"We weren't able to search, because we had more important matters to take care of, Umi, Fuu." Clef said, pointedly looking at the both of them.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Clef, we did," Fuu asserted, and smiled. "But, if we can't help Ms. Hikaru, we have to put our energy into doing other things that will help."  
  
"Fuu…" Clef murmured.  
  
"Since we cannot help Ms. Hikaru, we will have to do what she would have done if she were here," Fuu continued shakily. She was worried, so worried about Hikaru, but, unable to help, she would not endanger her friend's life, but try and help to accomplish what her friend wanted before. "Right, Ms. Umi?"  
  
After a few startled blinks, Umi replied, "Yeah, Fuu!"  
  
"It has already been a few days, and the only food in the Castle will be found in the kitchens, around the living area. There are patrols at night around the halls, and no one has seen her. That means that the girl must be living somewhere where she cannot be found easily," Clef speculated.  
  
Umi and Fuu bowed their heads in thought once more. "Mr. Clef!"  
  
"Yes, Fuu? Do you know where she is, again?"  
  
Fuu smiled and replied, "The only place she would be able to blend in would be where everyone else lives. After all, her clothes were quite foreign, I believe, right Ms. Umi?"  
  
"Now that I think about it, they were kind of odd," Umi responded. "They looked like what that guy on the airship was wearing when we saw him."  
  
Fuu looked surprised, but then continued, "The girl would have to change in order for people to not notice her. I believe the only place you can find spare clothing is where most people live. Where is that, Mr. Clef?"  
  
"The living area, where the people of Cephiro have evacuated!" Clef said.  
  
"Then that's where she'll be," Fuu said confidently.  
  
"Wait a second," Umi interrupted, and waited for their attention to go to her. "If that girl was wearing what that guy was wearing…do you think she came from that country?"  
  
"I never thought of that," Clef answered, going over the new thought.  
  
"That country, I believe, was Autozam," Fuu told them.  
  
"Could she be a spy?!" Umi said, her eyes growing wide.  
  
"We cannot judge her until we capture her, Umi," Clef said gently. "Let's hurry, because we have already wasted time here."  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
"Ohhhh…" the girl moaned as she sat up. Her head hurt tremendously, and waves of dizziness swam in her head, and she leaned against the wall for support and until she was steady enough to attempt to stand.  
  
"Miss? Are you in there? Miss!" a voice called from outside.  
  
"Mira? Yeah, I'm in here. Come in, if you want to!"  
  
Mira entered the room at full speed, rushing to her side immediately. "You were in here for a few days, Miss! I didn't know adults could sleep so long!"  
  
For a few minutes, the girl sat there, contemplating this latest bit of news. 'A few days?' she wondered. 'I've really slept THAT long?' Aloud, she said, "Sorry, I was just tired, Mira."  
  
"That's good. Are you well enough to play with me, Miss?"  
  
"I think so." After she said it though, her memories of what she had seen while in her sleep struck her in full force. "No...I think I'd better rest a bit more. Later ok?"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Uh-huh." The girl rose and ushered Mira out the door. "Just remember to come and find me later, ok?"  
  
"Ok! I won't forget! My friends really want to meet you!"  
  
The girl smiled and waved at Mira's disappearing form. After she was sure Mira was out of sight, she rummaged through the chest in the corner and found a nice, long cloak with a large hood that would provide sufficient cover from any prying eyes that cared to take a second look at her while she was on her way to the room where Hikaru and Presea were.  
  
"Hikaru…please don't lose to your own heart. I'll be there…soon!"  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Clef, Umi, and Fuu rushed down the hallways and corridors. For such a small person, Clef could travel fast.  
  
"Only two more corridors, Umi, Fuu!" Clef announced, without breaking his stride.  
  
Umi and Fuu nodded and kept on running.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" Fuu and the other person apologized as they ran into each other.  
  
Fuu looked up. Both of them had been running, so it was quite an impact. Fuu examined the person she had run into. The person had his or her hand outstretched to help Fuu up, and Fuu was surprised at how easily the other person was able to apply their strength into puling her up. They didn't seem to need to put any effort into it. However, as Fuu tried to take a closer look at the person's face, mainly because she thought it was impolite to not look at someone while speaking, she realized that because of the hood on the cloak the other was wearing, she was unable to see anything.  
  
"I…have to go. I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way, Fuu," the person said. It was then Fuu could tell the other was a female. She pushed past Fuu, and at that moment, Fuu realized that she had never seen anyone at the castle except for Clef, Presea, Ferio, and her other friends, so no one else could possibly know her name.  
  
"Wait! Who are you?!" Fuu asked, but the girl had already started running away.  
  
"Clef, Umi! I have to find out who she is!" Fuu told them, running after her. Umi and Clef started pursuing her, chiefly because they didn't want her to go alone.  
  
"Why?" Umi panted, trying to catch up.  
  
Fuu didn't answer, but continued running.  
  
"We're going straight towards the room where Hikaru is!" Clef informed them.  
  
In front of her, Fuu could see the outline of the girl running. "We have to stop her!"  
  
"Who?" Clef and Umi asked in unison.  
  
"The girl that I ran into! I'm following her! If she runs into the room where Hikaru is, you said that Hikaru and Presea would be endangered…they may lose their lives! I can't let that happen!" Fuu stated.  
  
The room where Hikaru and Presea were in was just around the corner…and they saw a cloaked figure reaching out to touch the door that had no handle…and then Fuu heard a slight ringing sound from behind her. Umi had pulled out her sword! Not supportive of violence, Fuu had to agree that this time, it might be necessary. She drew out her own sword, made of Escudo from the Spring of Eterna, like her friends'.  
  
"Get away from there!" Umi ordered, her sword in front of her, ready to attack.  
  
The person turned to look at them, gave a small, startled gasp, and started to run away from them.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Umi snarled, and pursued her quarry.  
  
"Ms. Umi!" Fuu called, but Umi didn't look back and Fuu sighed and ran after her.  
  
The cloak blew off as she ran, and when the corridor turned, she looked around frantically. 'This hallway ends here? Why?!' she thought desperately.  
  
"Gotcha!" Umi said triumphantly, and stared. The girl she had seen in the room was standing before her…and yet something prevented her from striking. With a supreme effort, she tore her eyes away from the half- frightened and half-defiant face of a girl who reminded her so much of Hikaru, closed her eyes, and attacked.  
  
"Wait, stop, Umi!" the girl pleaded, dodging the blow and resting a hand on Umi's shoulder. "Stop!"  
  
Umi closed out her cries and kept on attacking. The girl dodged each swing, but there was little room in the hallway. At a strong stroke from Umi, the girl was forced to back up against the wall at the end of the hall and Umi's sword was pointed right at her neck.  
  
"You won't ever hurt Hikaru again," Umi stated in a rush of sudden viciousness.  
  
Fuu and Clef arrived just before she was about kill the girl off, but it wasn't them who stopped Umi from killing her.  
  
"Do not harm the Magic Knight!" commanded a voice that all froze to hear.  
  
"Princess…Emeraude?" Umi, Fuu, and Clef asked dazedly.  
  
The only person who didn't look for the source of the voice was the girl. Umi's sword still dangerously close to harming her, she stayed perfectly still, but her eyes were cast onto the floor, so none could see the swirl of emotions dancing in them.  
  
"Knight of Hope, you can't die now!" Emeraude's voice called.  
  
She knew it was coming from the Proof of the Pillar, because some of Emeraude's soul would stay there until the next Pillar was chosen, but the other three didn't. Clef, Umi, and Fuu all looked at each other, and then at the girl. She didn't change her position, but spoke, "We promised each other, Emeraude…I promised you I would find a way! Why did you have to…!" The girl couldn't continue the sentence, but Umi's attention was immediately diverted to the hot tears flowing down the half-hidden face of her opponent.  
  
Emeraude didn't answer that question, but continued, "Please, you have to assist the Magic Knights. Promise me, please." Right after she finished what she was saying, Umi, Fuu, and Clef shielded their eyes from a bright, glowing source of light that suddenly engulfed the girl. When it was gone, they opened their eyes to see…the girl dressed almost like the Magic Knights, except that her clothing was the color of white pearls. Anguish traced its mark all over the girl's face, and tears still poured from closed eyes. "I promise," came the muttered reply, almost so that Umi couldn't catch it. At the ending syllable of "I promise", the presence disappeared as abruptly as it had emerged. When it was fully gone, the girl muttered, "I promise I won't let tragedy be repeated in Cephiro ever again…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Watcha think? Review please! Oh yeah, by the way…I thought that 'the girl' is getting to sound a bit boring, so her name is revealed in the next chapter! Thanks to anyone who reviews! 


	5. Her Name is Revealed

In Japanese, gomen n'sai means sorry….so gomen n'sai for the short chapter, everyone! (But I really, really, REALLY hope you like it!)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 CHAPTER 5: HER NAME IS REVEALED  
  
  
  
Umi was torn between conflicting emotions, but anger placed itself next to her confusion and she asked fiercely, "Who are you?"  
  
The girl looked up, and, her eyes still holding tears, she quietly announced, "Let me pass, please, Umi."  
  
"If you move, I'll – I'll have to kill you!"  
  
The sadness in the girl's eyes deepened, but she closed them, raised her right arm, her palm open, and uttered a single word, "Escudo!"  
  
Wind pelted the three around the girls as pure white light gathered in the single upraised hand and took the shape of a sword, and then, as the wind died, a sword as magnificent as the Magic Knight's was clearly seen in the girl's hands. It was almost the exact same sword they had seen her carry when she had appeared in the Magic Knights' room.  
  
"I'm sorry," the girl apologized, and Umi's eyes widened as the girl knocked her sword out of her hand with a strong thrust of her own sword, and the impact made Umi fly backwards and land hard on the floor.  
  
"Ms. Umi! Are you all right?" Fuu inquired, rushing over to her fallen companion.  
  
Clef was astonished, his mind racing for answers. The girl from before would have to pass him in order to reach the room where Hikaru was in, and she was running towards him now. "Stop right there!" Clef ordered, the top of his staff glowing.  
  
The girl froze as a jet of blue light shot straight at her. In a split second, she leapt out of the way right before it hit her, and landed just in front of Master Mage Clef.  
  
"Ow…" she grimaced, gripping the shoulder she had rammed into the hard floor and attempting to rise without injuring it further.  
  
Holding his staff in front of him, ready for action, Clef spoke. "I'm asking you who you are," Clef demanded so viciously Umi and Fuu were startled. Clef himself was surprised: he was never so harsh with ANYONE.  
  
Rivers of shining tears flowed down the face of the girl crouched in front of him, but she whispered, so that all could barely hear, "I am Mikoto, the Magic Knight of Hope."  
  
Umi and Fuu's eyes widened with surprise, but Clef looked so shocked he was almost dazed. At this time, the girl let out a tormented cry, shoved past Clef, and laid her palm on the door where Hikaru and Presea were located.  
  
The door instantly disappeared, giving her free entrance into the room within. Umi, Fuu, and Clef, who still looked out of sorts, watched in silence as she walked through the door. Presea, kneeling next to Hikaru, who was half-floating above the ground and surrounded in a shroud of blackness, looked just as surprised as Clef, and gazed at the entering Mikoto.  
  
"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Presea challenged.  
  
Mikoto looked straight at Presea and answered, "I am Mikoto, Magic Knight of Hope." Presea's eyes widened, but Mikoto continued, "You HAVE to help Hikaru. She MUST NOT lose to her own heart. Tell her Nova is a part of herself…and guide her through the labyrinth in her heart. I will strengthen you as much as I can, so do not, at all costs, break away from the bond you and Hikaru share at this moment. Help Emeraude's wish to be fulfilled…please don't fail!"  
  
"W-what? Princess…Emeraude?" Presea questioned in awe, but Mikoto had already closed her eyes. Presea looked away from her and instead concentrated hard on Hikaru as she felt powerful strength flow from Mikoto. Then, she plunged into the battle for Hikaru's heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same as usual: Please review, even if this IS a short chapter! Thank you for reading! 


	6. Battle for Hikaru's Heart

Konichiwa (hello), everyone! This chapter is the least inventive of any chapters I have ever written for any story. Why? Because it's almost a direct copy of the DVD of Magic Knight Rayearth. I did change a part or two, but this is mainly the episode of "Revive! Hikaru's Sword!". The episode fit so well into my story that I found no reason to change it, so I spent some painstaking time watching, pausing, and describing what was happening. Enjoy! (hopefully, anyways)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 CHAPTER 6: BATTLE FOR HIKARU'S HEART  
  
  
  
Nova shot at Hikaru with beams of magic time and time again. Finally, a strong beam threw Hikaru backwards onto the harsh, rocky surface of the battleground her heart had created. Unable to defend herself, and weak from the repeated attacks, Hikaru could barely rise. Nova had her cornered, and shot her ceaselessly with each attempt to rise, until she could not get up at all. Hikaru lay there, eyes closed, her breathing shallow and labored.  
  
"I hate everything you love," Nova whispered to Hikaru. "Because you hate yourself, I love you."  
  
"I...hate myself?" Hikaru's eyes were wide with surprise.  
  
"Hikaru, stay with me forever," Nova lay down next to the fallen Hikaru, still contemplating the new thought. "Don't look at the outside world. Just play with me…"  
  
"I…"  
  
"Hikaru, I love you," Nova continued, pushing her advantage further. She bent down to kiss the daze Magic Knight, when a beam of light engulfed Hikaru. A blue gem the color of clouds, about the shape and style of Escudo, appeared in front of Hikaru's eyes. Presea's image was reflected in it, and Hikaru gazed at it in wonder.  
  
"Remember your wish! You said you would revive your sword even if it mean risking your life. Remember why you said that! What are you fighting for?" Presea said, saying each word with fierceness that burned into Hikaru's memory.  
  
Hikaru's eyes widened as she recalled past memories. Images of Umi, Fuu, and the people she had come to know and care for in Cephiro flashed before her eyes, and strengthened her resolve.  
  
"Shut up!" Nova shouted in anger, getting up. She shot a ray of magic towards Presea's presence, and Presea screamed in shock and pain as the gem shattered into glistening pieces that soon disappeared into nothingness. Nova looked up to see Hikaru engulfed in the glowing red light of her spirit.  
  
"Dammit!" Nova yelled. She shot magic at Hikaru again in a futile attempt to regain Hikaru's previous state. However, an unseen force deflected each shot, and none ever even touched the Magic Knight it looked for.  
  
Nova's eyes narrowed, noticing how her shots had done. "Flame Arrow!" she shouted, throwing a fistful of fire at Hikaru.  
  
This, too, was repelled, and Hikaru raised her own hand and commanded, "Flame Arrow!" Nova's shrewd look returned as she looked upon the smallest Magic Knight.  
  
"I'm going back," Hikaru declared, "Back to everybody."  
  
"You can't!" Nova drew out the two long bars of yellow that served as her weapon, and crisscrossed them in front of her. "I'll never let you go back!"  
  
Nova threw her weapon at Hikaru with all the strength she had. Hikaru knocked it away with her hand, but did not escape uninjured. After the weapon was hit aside, her wrist bled freely from where it had struck.  
  
"I'm going back to my friends. I'm going back to the people who are waiting for me," Hikaru announced quietly. A column of fire shot up around her, creating a fiery pathway back though the mazes of her heart. Nova's eyes widened, and she took a step back as Hikaru spoke again.  
  
"I will fight…for the promise I made to the people I care about! And…for my own heart!" As Hikaru spoke the last word, red light glowed brightly around her form, and her armor reappeared with a sudden surge of the same light. She raised her arms above her, and Rayearth, in the form she had first seen him, appeared with a blasting roar over her hands for a single second. It swirled into a single mass of fire, and took the shape of the sword Hikaru had once carried. The sword glowed a brilliant white, and Nova watched warily form a distance as Hikaru's sword was revived. With a determined, set look in her eyes, Hikaru raised the sword and swung it in Nova's direction as liquid light ran down its gleaming blade.  
  
Grimacing, Nova tried to block the wall of powerful light from hitting her. With a scream of rage, Nova was thrown back and fell hard as the light fell upon her with the force of Hikaru's soul.  
  
Lantis ran into the Chamber of Recreation. Mokona jumped into his arms as he came in. Mikoto watched silently from the shadows, observing everything as it happened. Since no visions were there to watch in her head, she knew that she was in the right place. Lantis gazed at the forms of Presea and Hikaru, both sapped of their energy and lying motionless on the floor, too weak to move. Suddenly, a red aura surrounded Hikaru, and for a moment, Lantis caught a glimpse of Nova. She picked herself up, wincing with pain.  
  
"Hikaru?" questioned Lantis as she stared at Nova. Lantis's eyes shone with disbelief and confused emotions. Nova's slightly transparent form flew up to Lantis, placed her hands on his chest, looked straight into his eyes, and, with a murderous glint in her eyes, she said softly, "I will kill Hikaru," flew over his shoulder, and faded. He turned, but she had already disappeared. Behind him, Presea got up and immediately noticed Hikaru on the floor.  
  
"Hikaru!" Presea cried, rushing over to her. "Pull yourself together, Hikaru!"  
  
Lantis, too, walked over to Hikaru and gently picked her up off the floor. "Hikaru!" he hissed fervently.  
  
She opened her eyes at the sound of his voice, blinked with some effort, and looked up at him. When she stared into his eyes, she saw the concern in them and his face, and a recollection of her recent experience flashed before her eyes. Nova, whispering in his ear…. With deep sorrow shining in her eyes, Hikaru looked up at Lantis, raised her trembling, feeble arm, and muttered, "I'm sorry…" she began, barely touching his face, "But…I love you…." With the last word of her short declaration, her arm fell from its unstable position as she lost all consciousness, her eyes closing into blissful sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
No, this isn't the last chapter, so keep checking back if you like this story! Oh yeah…I'm updating this VERY often now, because it got a few reviews more than the others, but that might change, 'cause my story 'Entwined Fates' has about one or two reviews less than this one…anyways, please review! Arigato (thank you) for reading! (o^_^o) 


	7. Memories

Sorry! I had a writer's block! (-_-) Well, I just HAD to update 'cause I knew I had to put up SOMETHING soon…er…if you have any ideas, please E-mail them to me….once again, about half this chapter are direct copies off the OAV, but these sections are slightly critical to my own story, and they all connect to the big twist in the next chapter (wonders what comes after next chapter) Enjoy! (^_^)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 CHAPTER 7: MEMORIES  
  
  
  
Mikoto let out a startled gasp, and, too late she realized her mistake and clamped her mouth shut. Luckily, Lantis was still focused on the redheaded Magic Knight, so she let out a soft, inaudible sigh of relief. Once he and Presea left the room, she would leave, too, and hopefully never come back. She would go back to the country where she had stayed so long, and stay there until this chapter in the Legend of the Magic Knights was finished. Then, maybe, just maybe, she would be freed of these torturing visions that tore into her heart. A tear slid from a traitorous eye as she fought for control over the emotions that swelled up.  
  
Suddenly, her thoughts were cut short when she felt a hand resting on her shoulder. Reflexively, she leapt away from the touch and whirled around to try and see her opponent, but she ran into yet another person. She backed away carefully and examined her surroundings.  
  
'Wow…that must've taken longer than I imagined…' she thought. Around her, there were a handful of Castle guards, Clef, two of the three Magic Knights that did not include Hikaru among their number, and…Lantis! 'How dare he come in here!' she thought with rage. Anger, surprise, and confusion wrapped themselves in a dense, tight cloud around her, weakening her defenses and concentration beyond measure. Having had no time to think over the past events, she was disconcerted and vulnerable, as she always was after viewing an extremely strong vision, and the one she just saw between Hikaru and Lantis was right in front of her eyes, unmistakable, plain, yet so complex her head hurt.  
  
Fuu examined Mikoto's reaction as the guards, herself, Umi, Clef, and Lantis surrounded the girl. With more than a little surprise, she noticed that the girl hadn't noticed the circle that had formed around her until the last minute. Before that, she thought she had caught the glimpse of a single glistening tear at the corner of her adversary's eye. 'Magic Knight? How could this girl be another Magic Knight? Weren't there three Magic Knights and three only? After all, there were only three Rune- Gods…and three Escudo…right? So…that girl couldn't be one!' Fuu reasoned. But even so, she could tell something was truly bothering the captured Mikoto, because from what she had seen before of the fighting skills the girl possessed, this time, she didn't even come close to half of what she had accomplished before.  
  
"Let go of me!" Mikoto struggled with her captors' strong grip on her arms.  
  
Clef stepped forward, muttered a short incantation, and the girl fell limp in the guards' hold. "She is just asleep," Clef informed the wide- eyed looks of Fuu and Umi. Lantis, as always, looked indifferent to the recent events.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
(*This is just a little update on the events that have passed. Each time there is a "*", that means you are reading what Mikoto sees, or something like a newsflash; something that really happened in the DVD/Anime version of Magic Knight Rayearth, and is linked to my story.)  
  
"*" Mikoto was sleeping a forced slumber again, and watched everything that happened while she was still under the spell of the Master Mage. The NSX (Autozam) launched a full-scale attack on the Castle of Cephiro, but the Magic Knights were able to partially defend the castle: Eagle made is way through a weak point in the barrier. Mikoto's anxiousness increased as she watched the effect on Clef, who had already overexerted himself while pursuing her, and the casting of the barrier and the break caused considerable pain. As if Autozam's attack was not enough, Debonair and Nova invaded from the inside of the castle through the captive Alcyone, and Mikoto tried desperately to break free of her bonds to the sleeping world as she watched this attack. However, unable to help, her horror grew as Debonair reached for the Proof of the Pillar. If Debonair was able to get it…then…the fate of Cephiro was sealed…! Luckily, in the nick of time, Mikoto heard the voice she all too well remembered: Princess Emeraude's defiant, commanding voice expelled all the monsters inside the castle and Debonair herself out of it. The invading Eagle, and Hikaru, who tried to prevent him from going any further, were knocked unconscious as pure, white, bright light flowed throughout the Castle, and Mikoto herself felt the beam closing around her, covering the black, blurry edges of the visions in a serene, powerful whiteness. "*"  
  
***By the way, EVERYTHING after this little interruption by me (^_^) is almost a direct copy of the OAV…this took me a lot of time because I had to watch, pause, rewind, copy what they said, watch, pause, rewind and do it again and again until I had all of this…but this is a very nice link to the next part. If you know this part already and you don't want to read it, go ahead and stop, but please read the next chapter (VERY big twists : p) ***  
  
As Emeraude's voice echoed throughout the castle from the Pillar room, "Cephiro is…Cephiro is…." Eagle and Hikaru both fell down from where they stood and sank into the soft recess of unconsciousness as the entire castle glowed with a pulsing, bright light.  
  
Hikaru glided, suspended a few inches above the ground, though the peaceful greenery of a place that felt vaguely familiar. Sunlight flooded the serene lane created by groves of trees.  
  
"This is…" Hikaru wondered aloud.  
  
A colorful bird spiraled down from a flight through the air and Hikaru extended her hand for it to land on. Her eyes widened as it attempted to settle onto her finger but instead flew right through, and watched in amazement as it flew up to land on Lantis's hand. He was up in a large tree, sitting comfortably on one of its thick branches, half-awake and looking calmer than ever.  
  
"Lantis!" a voice called from behind Hikaru. She turned to look at its speaker.  
  
"Zagato!" she breathed.  
  
"You're here again, Lantis?" Zagato's question was more like a statement, and he did not seem to notice or hear Hikaru.  
  
"This is the warmest place in this castle…" Lantis responded uninterestedly, paying more attention to the birds and scenery than to his brother.  
  
"This is…." Hikaru muttered again, comprehension dawning on her, "This is from the past of Cephiro."  
  
Hikaru's eyes widened considerably and an audible gasp escaped her lips as she caught sight of a figure watching Lantis and Zagato a short distance away form behind a marble column.  
  
"Princess Emeraude!" Hikaru exclaimed, quickly floating over to the former Pillar.  
  
"Lantis…" Zagato began, not becoming aware of Princess Emeraude's presence, his eyes closed and hidden beneath his dark hair as he bowed his head, asking Lantis a question, "What do you think about the Pillar?"  
  
Lantis blinked, startled at the suddenness of the inquiry.  
  
"What do you think about this system that puts all responsibility solely on the Pillar?" Zagato continued, raising his head and fixing his eyes on his brother.  
  
Emeraude gasped. It caught Zagato's attention and he turned to gaze at her in quiet, suppressed astonishment. Lantis followed his brother's eyes and saw Princess Emeraude too, and his face betrayed his surprise. Hikaru only hovered and observed from behind Emeraude, still unidentifiable and slightly transparent, like a ghost's.  
  
"Zagato…" the Princess whispered, averting her eyes. As tears flowed freely down her face, she closed her eyes, turned, and fled down the path created by numerous white marble posts.  
  
Hikaru watched with sad eyes as Emeraude's back drew farther and farther away. When she could no longer see the Princess, she tuned back to Zagato and Lantis.  
  
Lantis had climbed down from his seat and was now walking towards the turned back of his brother.  
  
His eyes holding restrained anger and sorrow, Zagato murmured, "I have committed the greatest sin here in Cephiro…"  
  
Lantis silently walked past, contemplating Zagato's statement and thinking of a reply. He did not speak until he reached a small patch of beautiful, white-petalled flowers. Kneeling down besides them, he held a single flower cupped in one hand, carefully not uprooting it.  
  
"Zagato…" Lantis said.  
  
"Lantis…" Zagato replied, closing his eyes and speaking as he waited for an answer, "Every person has a wish that they cannot ever change. A wish that cannot be relinquished…not through temptation, or even if it is branded as evil."  
  
Lantis remained silent with this declaration from Zagato.  
  
"I cannot stop my heart from loving the Princess," Zagato announced, his eyes opening and revealing deep emotion and determination. "Even if it means losing my own life…or ruining this world…."  
  
"This world is beautiful…But I think…" Lantis said softly, gazing at the blossom in his hand, "a world that is truly beautiful would be one where flowers bloom even without a Pillar."  
  
Zagato started and turned towards his brother, surprise shining in his dark eyes.  
  
"Zagato I…" Lantis began. Hikaru wanted to listen further, but a strong wind blew through the scene, growing stronger and stronger with each passing second, covering Lantis's words. Hikaru closed her eyes against the fierceness of the wind and braced herself against its fury, but was unable to keep from being blown away.  
  
"Lantis!" she yelled as the 'dream' faded into a white mass.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, well, if you like this series so far, please tell me so in a review! I would love to know how hard I should work on this, and…if you DO like this so far, please don't miss the next chapter: we find out a bit more about Mikoto (can't believe how long I took to think about that one character)…Until next time, then! 


	8. Nothing is as it seems to be

I'm sorry for the long wait! I have lots of tests coming up and tons of homework goes with it…(-_-) As I said, this chapter will have a big twist…it just depends on whether or not you already guessed what it is…well, hope you like it! Please tell me what you think!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 CHAPTER 8: NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS TO BE  
  
  
  
It was so peaceful…. Once in a while, nothing vital was happening to the Magic Knights, and Mikoto was allowed a few moments, or, when she was lucky, up to a week of vision-freeness. "Hikaru…Umi…Fuu…" she whispered in her sleep. But every moment like this was every moment prolonged danger.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Fuu and Umi's faces swam into view, but the first thing Hikaru did, instead of acknowledging her best friends, was to recall her dream. Zagato's, Emeraude's, and finally Lantis's face flashed before her, but Umi spoke and, once more, she was dragged back to reality.  
  
"What's wrong?" Umi inquired worriedly. "Did you have a weird dream?"  
  
Hikaru shook her head while it rested on a soft pillow, thinking about what exactly had happened. "I think I had a dream…about the past…." she said quietly.  
  
"The past?" asked Fuu.  
  
"A dream about…about Cephiro in the past…" Hikaru explained, slightly to herself as well. "Oh yeah! What's happened to Eagle?!" Hikaru sat up quickly, to Umi and Fuu's alarm.  
  
"The commander from Autozam…he's being looked after by Clef," Umi stated, gently pushing Hikaru back down so that her friend could rest.  
  
"Oh…" Hikaru murmured. After a few moments of silence, and Hikaru's slight recall of recent events, Hikaru again abruptly sat up. "I saw a girl, Umi, Fuu, when I woke up in the Chamber of Recreation…kind of in the shadows, as if hiding. She was the one in our room before…what happened to her?"  
  
Fuu and Umi exchanged glances, and Fuu spoke. "She's just been captured by Mr. Clef, myself, Umi, and Lantis, Ms. Hikaru. Ms. Umi and I think that she could be another invader from Autozam."  
  
"Autozam?!" Hikaru exclaimed, shocked and troubled at the same time. "That can't be…I never saw her on the NSX while I was there…"  
  
Fuu and Umi watched in silence as their friend recollected her experience as a prisoner aboard one of the invading country's (Autozam) airship.  
  
"Umi…Fuu…?" Hikaru questioned.  
  
"Yes?" the answered in unison.  
  
"How come you think she's from Autozam?"  
  
"Well it's mainly because she's dressed like one!" Umi blurted.  
  
"She's what?" Hikaru asked, startled.  
  
"You saw her, Ms. Hikaru. Ms. Mikoto is dressed like she came from Autozam, or a country that has their style of clothing. Her clothing is foreign to any style worn here on Cephiro," Fuu said.  
  
Hikaru was silent as she reviewed this newest revelation. This person who had seemed to help her…an enemy? Then she suddenly caught something in Fuu's short rationalization that she hadn't realized while paying attention to the other details. "Mikoto…?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Hikaru. You weren't there…but…" Umi began. She and Fuu took turns explaining everything that had happened; told her everything about the Magic Knight of Hope, Princess Emeraude's voice resonating in the hallway, and how the door to the Chamber of recreation opened at Mikoto's touch.  
  
"Umi, Fuu, I don't think she's a bad person," Hikaru told them  
  
Umi and Fuu's eyes held doubt. "Why do you say that?" Umi questioned.  
  
"I had the feeling that she helped me, and I can't think of anyone who would help me to be an enemy…" Hikaru replied, averting her eyes to her crisscrossed feet. After a moment of silence, Hikaru piped up, "Umi, Fuu…I'm going to go and see Clef. I have some things I need to ask him about, all right?"  
  
"Want us to come with you, Ms. Hikaru?" Fuu asked.  
  
"I'll take Mokona with me. Other than that, I think I want to talk to Clef alone, if you guys don't mind…" Hikaru looked up inquisitively.  
  
"No, that's all right, Hikaru. Just come and find us at the living area later, all right?"  
  
"Ok!" Hikaru agreed happily. "Where is Mokona?"  
  
Umi and Fuu exchanged glances, and then thought for a moment. "I don't know. I have not seen Sir Mokona today," Fuu answered, shaking her head.  
  
"That's ok. I'll go look for him. See you later!" Hikaru waved as she left the room in an energetic burst of speed.  
  
"Hikaru should be more careful. She just woke up…" Umi stated, with Fuu nodding in agreement.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Mokona bounced, 'puupu'ing into Mikoto's room. The area was a lot like the one Eagle had been in, with a thick, glowing blue circle of magic surrounding a spot in the center of the room, where Mikoto lay on a bed in slumber. Mokona bounced himself through the barrier, glanced around, then up at the bed. Bunching up, he suddenly hurled himself right on top of Mikoto, dragging her out of sleep and startling her to a great extent.  
  
"Mokona!" Mikoto scolded, waking up with a yelp, but then her face relaxed into a wide grin. "If you wake Umi like that all the time, then no wonder she tries to eat you all the time!"  
  
"Pupuu~!" Mokona puffed, snuggling into Mikoto's arms.  
  
"Still fluffy as ever, Mokona!" Mikoto eyes suddenly clouded over as her hand brushed Mokona's head, bringing back memories. "Emeraude…Did you take care of her for me?"  
  
"Pu…pupu!" Mokona's ears flattened as he made one of his rare frowns.  
  
"I know you tried…don't worry about it," Mikoto answered. Mokona was supposed to take care of Emeraude while she traveled to look for an alternative to Cephiro's problems with the Pillar System.  
  
"How about the Magic Knights?"  
  
"Pu…" Mokona stated, and then questioned, "Puupupuuupu?"  
  
"I've been in Autozam…you couldn't possible have forgotten that? Autozam's great…I got here on Eagle's NSX…"  
  
Mokona started pulling on Mikoto's sleeve, gesturing, jumping, and 'talking'.  
  
"Mokona…that's one of Clef's barricades…."  
  
"Puu pu puu pu pupu!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Mikoto asked, eyes widening. "Wait a second! You want me to go through it? Mokona, the reason he put that up was to keep me IN, not OUT!"  
  
"Puupu…"  
  
"All right…you're still as stubborn as ever, but.…" Mikoto readied herself to ram it in the weakest portion of the magical wall.  
  
"Pupupupu!!!!" Mokono protested.  
  
"Oh yeah…that'll hurt him…argh!" Mikoto grumbled. If she broke, shattered, or hurt the barrier, if would affect Master Mage Clef.  
  
"Pu…puuu," Mokona suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I know some stuff from Emeraude…I wasn't DUMB you know!"  
  
Mokona looked smug and walked over to the wall, tapping it, as if daring her to do it.  
  
Mikoto glanced murderously at it, and then raised her arms and performed the spell she learned from Emeraude so many years ago. Beads of sweat and tears from her eyes mingled as she fought the wall and her memories. After a moment, the wall rippled like a lake when a pebble disturbs its surface, and a hole, small at first, started growing larger and larger on a section of the barricade until finally Mikoto could pass through it.  
  
"Geez…that was harder than usual…" Mikoto muttered. Unfortunately, she had no time to think about it, because Mokona suddenly shoved her through the opening in a whirl of white softness.  
  
"Mokona!" she screeched, trying to grab him.  
  
"Pupupupuu!" Mokona declared.  
  
"I'm following! But, if I catch up with you, I'll make sure to put you on Umi's dinner plate!"  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Hikaru looked throughout what seemed like the entire castle. Mokona was just nowhere to be found! She frowned in slight frustration and worry as she rounded a bend. Just then, a girl that seemed strangely familiar to her dashed out of a nearby room, laughing and running after something in mock fury, back turned to Hikaru. Whatever the girl was chasing, it was fast. Just as she was about to turn around and start over, Hikaru froze as she heard the girl's voice.  
  
"Mokona, where are we going?!" the girl asked curiously.  
  
"Pupupuuu," Mokona responded gleefully.  
  
"It better not be too big of a surprise!" Hikaru heard the girl say.  
  
Mokona! Hikaru thought, but for once she wasn't so rash. This girl…how could she also understand what Mokona said? Wasn't Hikaru the only person able to do that? Hikaru, out of sight of the two, quietly followed, undetected.  
  
"Mokona…this is really near where the little girl Mira showed me last time…" Mikoto commented as she ran.  
  
Mokona didn't reply, but kept on bouncing onward. There was a large hallway to their left, and Mokona ducked inside so quickly that Mikoto nearly missed him.  
  
"Mokona!" she began angrily.  
  
Mokona poked Mikoto hard where he could reach, and she broke off with a short yelp. "What was that for?!" she demanded. Mokona's reply was to point down the hallway.  
  
"All right…what do you want to show me anyways?" Mikoto asked.  
  
Mikoto and Mokona both emerged into a beautiful room that was filled with greenery, one of the few spots in the Castle where plants could grow. Mikoto's eyes sparkled in wonder, a small cry of delight escaping her lips. Just then, a bird fluttered past her shoulder, and went to land on a person's finger. Sitting, with his back turned to them, was Lantis.  
  
Mikoto's eyes widened and she turned around, running away from the room she had just entered. The one Hikaru loves…She closed her eyes and kept on running, but then bumped into someone. I seem to be doing that more and more often, she thought as she picked herself up, murmured a quick apology, and started to walk away.  
  
Hikaru was startled. The girl had walked in, led by Mokona, and then she had run out as if she had seen a ghost. Wait a second, Hikaru thought. Her clothes…they're of Autozam style! Fuu and Umi were right! This must be Mikoto!  
  
"Hey stop!" Hikaru called to Mikoto.  
  
Mikoto was still deep in thought, and as her name was called she turned. Did she hurt the other person or something…? Then she caught sight of the redheaded Hikaru, and realized what she had done. At that moment, Mokona leapt onto Mikoto's shoulders and motioned for her to run.  
  
Not even wasting a second, Mikoto's feet practically flew over the floor as she desperately tried to find a way of escape. Of all people to knock into, she had bumped into Hikaru, the Magic Knight of Fire. Plus, she had been sightseeing instead of carefully finding a way to get out. Now she might not get the chance. Mikoto's hands balled into fists as she frantically eluded the fast-approaching feet of the youngest Magic Knights'.  
  
"Hikaru?" a person said up ahead.  
  
"Is that you?" another asked..  
  
Mikoto skidded to a stop and mumbled furiously under her breath. Two Magic Knights ahead of her, one behind her. Trapped. Strange that it could happen twice…that had never happened before.  
  
"Pupuu!" Mokona commanded.  
  
"Oh yeah! Mokona, you still haven't lost your old abilities!" Mikoto grinned brightly. "You stay here, so that Hikaru won't be so worried about you anymore, and all you have to do is give me that beam of yours…I'll find my way out!"  
  
"Pu…pu?" Mokona inquired.  
  
"I'll be fine…but if you don't give me that light NOW I won't be fine!"  
  
As the voices drew closer, Mokona emitted a bright red light from his forehead. However, it bounced all over the ceiling and back down to the floor, but it didn't go anywhere like it used to.  
  
"Mokona! That doesn't help me!!!!!" Mikoto said, frustrated.  
  
"Mikoto?!" Fuu and Umi exclaimed, surprised as they came face to face with her.  
  
"This is Mikoto?" Hikaru asked, coming up behind Mikoto.  
  
Mokona jumped down from Mikoto's shoulder and tugged on her sleeve as he did. She nodded in response, crouched down, and closed her eyes as Mokona did the same thing. Their eyebrows were drawn together in concentration.  
  
"What's she doing?" Umi demanded, confused.  
  
At that moment, Mikoto and Mokona's eyes opened simultaneously as they both leaped into the air high over all the Magic Knights' heads as easily as an eagle soars into the sky. Mokona landed on Mikoto's shoulder near the end of their jump and Mikoto landed on her feet as light as a feather.  
  
"At least you still remember how to do that!" Mikoto panted at the little furry animal on her shoulder as she ran away.  
  
Mikoto drew out a small disk from her pocket as she ran. She pressed a button and a picture glowed on its surface. The picture showed a blurry image of three people…Zagato…Emeraude…and Lantis. She had wanted to get one of these of the three Magic Knights before she left…but it was too late now. She would leave as soon as she reached the exit, or perhaps never leave without hurting people other than herself. "My two brothers…one who dedicated his life to protect Emeraude…I'm sorry I didn't ever get to know either of you…I have to leave now…Zagato……Lantis!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*grins widely* Watcha think? Please review! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you for reading this! (^_-) 


	9. RuneGods

Konichiwa! (hello) I apologize for the EXTREMELY long wait *grins sheepishly*. SAT-9's are next week and I had a lot of homework this week (^_^0) as usual. This is a very interesting chapter I thought up that gives a little twist to the story, and it IS a big part of the plot, though you may not know why at this moment…ah well you'll figure it out soon enough. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 CHAPTER 9: RUNE-GODS  
  
  
  
Mikoto looked back over her shoulder at the Magic Knights who were slowly gaining on her. Mokona's red beam emitted steadily from his forehead as he rode on her shoulder, showing her the paths she needed to take.  
  
"Ow!" gasped Mikoto as she fell heavily onto the floor. She rubbed her left shoulder, where she had collided with whatever it was, and looked up to identify the sudden obstacle. Her eyes widened and she backed away, "Lantis!"  
  
Lantis looked down at the person who had run right into him, without even looking. His memory recalled seeing this person somewhere before…was she that girl he had seen in the Chamber of Recreation? He hadn't been paying attention at that time…Hikaru's words were still ringing in his head and he didn't pay much attention to anything else. "Who are you?" Lantis asked quietly, his face unreadable as always.  
  
Mikoto was surprised, gazing up into the eyes of her brother for the first time in a long, long while. It felt like she was being drawn into pools of bottomless violet…like she would sink into them and never come out again. She could sense nor hear anything…his face was all she knew at this simple second that seemed to take all eternity. The sound of swords being drawn rudely shattered the moment as the Magic Knights drew closer. Mikoto turned, half-dazed yet aware, and drew her own sword to block the attack.  
  
Every move Mikoto made was natural…as if she had been born into them. Like walking, the blocks she did were subconsciously done, her mind elsewhere. Lantis watched the fight numbly, his memories tugging at him. These moves…so familiar…  
  
"Umi! Do we really have to do this–?" Hikaru asked unsurely, her strokes not as confident as they usually were.  
  
"What other choice do we have? She's from Autozam, and if we don't stop her…I don't want to think what will happen!" Umi responded.  
  
Mikoto didn't want to hurt any of the Magic Knights…seeing them in any sort of pain…hurt her more than any physical wound could. "Umi, Fuu…Hikaru, stop!"  
  
Hikaru stopped her sword thrust where it was, Fuu's steps slowed to a stop, but Umi rushed forward, continuing her advancement. This girl had beaten her before, and she could never forget that, as the best fencer in her school. Suddenly, Lantis stepped forward and held out his hand. "Stop, Umi."  
  
Mikoto was startled to hear Lantis's voice…so like Zagato's…a voice she hadn't heard in a long, long time. She had wanted to escape at this sort of moment, so she quickly blocked out the image of his eyes…but now…his voice froze her where she was. Curse him! In one quick wrench of emotions, she tore away from all of them, Mokona straining to hold on to her shoulder, as she pushed past Lantis and down the hall, crying silent tears.  
  
"Only Zagato and I were taught those moves by Master Mage Clef during our training…and Clef only taught Alcyone, Zagato, Emeraude, and myself…how could this girl have these skills?" Lantis thought, his eyes looking after the rapidly fading back of Mikoto.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Umi demanded, recovering from the shock Lantis had caused when he stepped out to defend Mikoto.  
  
Lantis looked down at the blue-haired Magic Knight. "She wasn't doing anything to you. Why were you attacking her?"  
  
"Mr. Lantis…we believe she is from Autozam…and somehow she escaped from a magic-protected room…she can't be allowed to run freely around the Castle of Cephiro at this time," Fuu explained.  
  
"But did you have to attack her?" Lantis questioned.  
  
"N-no…" Hikaru sputtered, averting her eyes.  
  
Lantis looked as if he didn't even hear Hikaru's answer, his expression looking, as usual, as if he was in another place.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Clef suddenly took a sharp intake of breath as he sensed Mikoto's life-force running through the halls of the Castle. So strong…familiar yet strange…  
  
"Hikaru! Umi! Fuu!" he broadcasted with his mind.  
  
All three of them turned to his voice. "Clef?" Hikaru inquired.  
  
"The girl…Mikoto…she is running loose in this Castle–" Clef began.  
  
"We know," Lantis informed Clef, although Clef had not called for him, Lantis, as a student of Clef's could communicate with him at the times he needed to.  
  
"You know? Then why aren't you –" Clef started asking.  
  
"She does not seem like a threat to me," Lantis answered, not waiting for Clef to finish. "I have a few things I need to talk with you about first."  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Mokona clung to Mikoto's shoulder as she cautiously ran along the halls of the Castle of Cephiro. Just ahead, a fork of lighting illuminated the exit, where Ferio and a bunch of guards were standing watch.  
  
"Mikoto?" Ferio said under his breath as he watched her approach.  
  
"Emeraude's brother…Ferio…" Mikoto muttered softly, her steps not slowing as the guards quickly formed a blockade to stop her. "Nova!"  
  
Nova was floating right above the guard's heads, unnoticed and grinning impishly. Her slightly transparent form solidified but still hovered in the air.  
  
"Ferio, watch out!" Mikoto yelled, dashing forward and knocking him aside, just as Nova threw her crisscrossed weapon at them.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Clef's brow broke into a sweat as he felt Hikaru's strong life- force…two in the Castle? That wasn't possible…was it?  
  
"Hikaru…" Clef murmured.  
  
"Mikoto is here," Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru announced, gazing out the door of the throne room where Lantis, Clef, and themselves had assembled.  
  
"Wait!" Clef called, but the Magic Knights had already ran out the door. "Be careful…"  
  
"I will go with them," Lantis declared, running after them, "to make sure they are safe."  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Ferio lay on the ground, astonished. Just as he was about ready to order the guards to get their plan in action, the girl had rushed forward and knocked him aside, bars of yellow light speeding over their shoulders to return to its owner's hands. He gazed up at the figure, "Hikaru…?"  
  
"No…that's a shadow of Hikaru's heart," Mikoto informed him silently, picking herself up to dodge the next attack, startling Ferio. Mikoto drew her sword to parry Nova's shots.  
  
"Mikoto!" Umi and Fuu shouted.  
  
"Nova!" Hikaru said, surprised.  
  
"Hikaru, let's play!" Nova suggested, smiling and thrusting her golden weapon towards the Magic Knights.  
  
Mikoto sped forward, extending her sword to block the attack. The impact shook her, but she stood her ground, while wind and dust blew around her, from the force of the blow, the Magic Knights all knocked to the ground. "You guys all right?" Mikoto asked, not turning around, but keeping her eyes on Nova.  
  
"Y-yes…" Hikaru replied, looking up at Mikoto from the floor, but it seemed Mikoto barely heard, even as Lantis approached. She seemed to be concentrating hard on something. All three Magic Knights and Lantis, who stood just behind them, started, astonished. They suddenly felt like something had left them for a moment, like when a weight suddenly disappears from your shoulder. Columns of light surrounded everyone except for Nova and Mikoto, still fighting.  
  
"Why isn't she attacking Nova?" Hikaru asked no one in particular, watching the battle. Mikoto could have attacked many times, but each time, she didn't attack; she only blocked each hit, never in the offensive. Umi and Fuu nodded in agreement, with Lantis scrutinizing the fight without comment.  
  
"Hikaru!" a voice said.  
  
"Umi!" another continued.  
  
"Fuu!" the last finished.  
  
"Rayearth!" Hikaru responded.  
  
"Selece!" Umi replied.  
  
"Windam!" Fuu said.  
  
"Rayearth, Selece, and Windam…," Mikoto muttered  
  
"Mikoto…" All three Rune Gods murmured.  
  
"Why do you not attack?" Rayearth asked quietly.  
  
Mikoto grimaced, reflexively evading Nova as she dived towards her, "I know you can communicate with Hikaru, but I want you to not tell her this, all right?"  
  
Rayearth did not respond, but Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu could hear their conversation easily, though they didn't tell Mikoto. "Nova...is a shadow of Hikaru's heart, Rayearth…I won't hurt Nova if it means that a part of Hikaru will be hurt too…" Mikoto explained. Just then, Nova shot repetitive beams of light toward Mikoto, and, concentrating only on the conversation, Mikoto didn't dodge it quickly enough. She winced as she hit the floor, rolling aside as Nova tried to hit her again.  
  
Hikaru had heard Mikoto, but she didn't understand what it meant. How could this be…Nova, a shadow of her own heart? Her eyes watched in disbelief as Mikoto's steps started getting slower and slower…she was wearing out, and Nova seemed to be getting stronger.  
  
"Hikaru!" Mikoto shouted, drawing Hikaru out of her trance. "Hikaru, don't…don't be afraid or worried…Nova will get stronger!"  
  
Hikaru's eyes widened as the pondered the new thought. The barriers surrounding them deflected Nova's shots, but Mikoto had no such defense. More and more shots found their mark, Mikoto getting weaker and weaker, until she could barely stand, her sword barely raised in a feeble stance to protect herself.  
  
"Mikoto!" Hikaru called suddenly, her eyes filling as she watched the other girl get hurt, while she couldn't help. "Rayearth, what can I do?!"  
  
"Mikoto's cut and bleeding lip murmured feebly, "Rayearth, Selece, Windam, lend me some of your power."  
  
She raised her sword. Gleams of blue, green, and red light dashed away from the gloves they wore, heading straight for Mikoto's uplifted sword.  
  
Mikoto's blade pulsated with all three lights until they melded into one, single, bright white light. Getting up with the strength of all three Magic Knights and their Rune Gods, she closed her eyes and declared, "Are you ready to try this again?"  
  
Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu felt another strong presence, extremely alike to their Rune-Gods. "All right then," they hear Mikoto say and then she shouted one single word, "Jiyuu!" The blade tripled in brilliance, and everyone shielded their eyes from its light, as a form leapt out from what seemed like the tip of the sword. A unicorn, with a flowing silver mane, a golden horn, and a pure, dazzling, white coat. It turned to nuzzle Mikoto, who, in turn, patted its head. She leapt on top of in one fluid motion; seeming to join into the unicorn she called Jiyuu. Mokona still clung to Mikoto's shoulder, after all this, and she muttered to it, "Are you ready Mokona? Guide me, please!"  
  
The jewel on Mokona's forehead shot a beam of red toward Nova, drawing a straight line towards her heart as Mikoto lifted her sword to cast the spell.  
  
"Nova, come back! You will have time to play with Hikaru later!" Debonair commanded. Nova disappeared right before the attack hit her, evading the blow that would have ended her sojourns into the Castle of Cephiro. At that moment, the walls of light disappeared, and Hikaru gasped, gazing uncertainly at Mikoto.  
  
Mikoto patted the creature's neck, her eyes mirroring its deep sadness, a deep longing that was so strong Hikaru almost felt it. As Mikoto bent her head, the creature disappeared as quickly as it had arrived.  
  
"What is that?!" Umi demanded, her eyes hostile.  
  
Mikoto didn't respond immediately, but when she did, everyone took a step back in shock. "Jiyuu…is my Rune-God…the Rune-God that will never transform."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
So, how was it? Took me a while to get all the details in correctly, but hope you liked it! I apologize but the next update you can expect no earlier than a week from now! See ya then! (Please review!)  
  
By the way: If you reviewed as either Shazzam or Becky (the ones that didn't leave an E-mail address) can you leave me your E-mail addresses? Thank you!!! 


	10. More Mysteries

This is a short chapter that I just wrote to prove my brain wasn't brain- dead….ah well, it's short, if you haven't noticed, and I don't think its that great, but the next few chapters will be very interesting 'cause I think I'm getting ready to finish it before July…hope you like it!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 CHAPTER 10: MORE MYSTERIES  
  
  
  
"What do you mean by that?!" Umi asked, frustrated. "Answer me!"  
  
Mikoto said nothing, only gazed at the floor. Hikaru watched silently. Mikoto's clothing consisted of one main color: black. Just like Eagle's, the shirt was long-sleeved and went down to the waist, where there was a plain silver belt. Her skirt was very much alike the Magic Knights', except, again, it was plain black. However, there was one peculiar thing about her clothing. Unlike the Magic Knights, she wore no glove where she would have ordinarily drawn her weapon. The only thing that made her somewhat Cephiro-like was a band of cloth worn over the belt, resting on her hip, and it held the gem that showed on the Magic Knights' gloves, except it was lavender in color. 'Does she draw her weapon from there?' Hikaru wondered.  
  
At that moment, something happened, well, actually, two things happened. Umi, angry at not getting any straight answers, drew her sword. Or, at least, she attempted to.  
  
"What's wrong, Ms. Umi?" Fuu questioned, watching as her friend positioned her hand over the gem and waited in vain for the sword to appear in her hands.  
  
"My…sword…IT ISN'T COMING OUT!" Umi thundered.  
  
"Your sword?" Mikoto inquired, gazing blankly at Umi, and then, suddenly, an amused smile lit up her face. "Oh! Sorry about that! I think…you can't draw your sword because…I have it!"  
  
"What?!" Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru exclaimed. Lantis blinked, showing his first sign of astonishment.  
  
"Here," Mikoto said, extending her sword. She closed her eyes for a second, and shortly after, three blades of light split apart from the sword Mikoto held, hovering beside it until they all solidified. Everyone watched in bewilderment. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? I may be a Magic Knight, but I can't pick up any of your swords."  
  
The three Magic Knights exchanged glances, and then outstretched their arms. In a split second, all the swords had flashed back into their owners' gloves. As if on cue, as soon as the Magic Knights' swords were recovered, Mikoto's sword zapped back into the gem on the band of cloth that contrasted sharply with her Autozam-ish clothing, and she sank to the floor, exhausted, and barely conscious.  
  
Hikaru took a step forward to help Mikoto, but stopped when she sensed Rayearth's presence, like she usually did before he spoke. "She used our energy to stay upright. Now that you have retrieved your swords, the connection between you and her, she has regained her original status," Rayearth explained in his normal flat voice.  
  
"Mikoto…" Hikaru muttered, gazing sadly at the weak form lying on the floor, who was already starting to be carried by the guards down the hallway.  
  
"Wait!" Lantis commanded the guards, who stopped abruptly at his order, gazing uncertainly at Prince Ferio, who nodded. "Put her in a guest room…don't place her in one of the magic-protected rooms, because I don't think it will be more effective than before, which wasn't very," Lantis said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Hikaru let out a muffled gasp, which, gratefully, no one noticed. Lantis had shown some emotion! She couldn't believe it.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Mikoto was in a room extremely alike the ones the Magic Knights occupied. Beside her bed was Mokona…and the puzzled, patient Lantis. He gazed at her with mixed emotions…confusion above all. There were so many things he wanted to know…he felt something for her, but it was different than for Hikaru…it felt like the feeling he had had for his brother. Then there was another thing, about her clothing. She looked like someone from Autozam, but then what was this band of cloth around her waist? He had never had so many questions he wanted answered than he did now.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Mikoto groaned as she tried to sit up, but then a hand pushed her back down, and she blinked as she tried to see who it was.  
  
"Lantis!" she gasped, startled.  
  
"Mikoto," he replied calmly.  
  
"What are you doing here…where am I?" Mikoto asked, examining her surroundings.  
  
"You are in the Castle of Cephiro. Don't try to get up; you are to weak now," Lantis said, ignoring her first question.  
  
"Oh I see…" Mikoto replied, averting her gaze to the white fluffy Mokona. "How are you doing?" she asked it as it jumped happily into her arms. It nuzzled against her, "pupu"ing. "Of course I'm all right now! It's not like I'm dead or anything," she chuckled when it was finished speaking.  
  
"Exactly who are you, Mikoto?" Lantis questioned suddenly, placing a hand under her chin so she could look at him.  
  
Mikoto was lost again, in those eyes that recalled so many unwanted memories, but she blinked hard so that the tears wouldn't come and replied quietly, "I am Mikoto."  
  
"You know I did not ask you that question just for your name, which I already know," Lantis prodded.  
  
A look of guilt flashed across her face for the briefest second, but then she replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Mikoto, you know what I mean!" Lantis persisted, looking right into her eyes.  
  
"Stop that!" she yelled feebly, trying in vain to push his hand away, but in her weakened state, that was as affective as a fly swatter to an army of flies. Unsuccessful, she stopped struggling and whispered, "I'm sister to the High Priest Zagato, who just recently…passed away."  
  
Lantis looked stricken, his eyes widening. His grip lost its hold and Mikoto was able to turn away from him, but she caught sight of a figure in the doorway of her room.  
  
"Hikaru!" she breathed. "Umi! Fuu!" They were all there…how much had they heard? She was too weak to care…too many emotions to think straight…  
  
Lantis turned to gaze at the Magic Knights, resuming the stony mask he usually wore around everyone. Hikaru and Fuu looked as shocked as he felt, and Umi had some measure of that surprise and a bit of mistrust in her face.  
  
"That means you are…you're…" Hikaru couldn't finish.  
  
Mikoto closed her eyes, unable to turn anywhere and get peace. "I'm younger than both Zagato and Lantis, and I'm also the shortest of them both," here a light smile touched her lips, "I knew them, watched them constantly while I was here, in Cephiro, but my visions didn't grant me the same thing while I was in Autozam. They never knew I existed, and I wanted to come back to see my brother at least one more time before I would leave again with Eagle on the NSX to Autozam."  
  
"You're on Autozam's side?" Umi inquired.  
  
Mikoto didn't reply, but instead allowed Umi's question to hang in the air. She carefully got out of her bed, and headed out the door, but stopped in front of the Magic Knights, all of who had not moved. She was about to say something when a shock of energy passed through her, and she gasped.  
  
"Ms. Mikoto..?" Fuu began.  
  
"Emeraude…" Mikoto's eyes were glassy, her voice distant, as if from far away, and then everything was back to normal. "Emeraude!"  
  
In a few strides Mikoto had pushed past the Magic Knights at a run, sprinting quickly down the hallway. The small, dazed group inside Mikoto's room and the rest of the castle heard Mikoto's desperate cries, her voice filled with tears, as she ran down the corridors, "What in the world is happening?! If the Proof of the Pillar changes its shape…you'll disappear! Emeraude!!! DON'T DO IT!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I'm not getting a whole ton of reviews…so I'm getting really discouraged (- _-0). Please review, and I'll try to continue it as soon as I can!!! Thank you! 


	11. A Final Request

This chapter is very short.not very good, I think. However, it is an improvement from my writer's block that's been going on for several weeks (not to mention months). Hope you like it! The more reviews I get, the more/faster I write 'cause reviews sorta inspire me.(o^_^o)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 11: A FINAL REQUEST  
  
  
  
Mikoto burst through the doors of the throne room, where Presea and Ferio accompanied Clef.  
  
"Mikoto!" Presea exclaimed, but Mikoto didn't pay attention to her.  
  
"Clef! You can sense what's happening to the Proof of the Pillar right? Take me there right now!" Mikoto demanded in a torrent of words.  
  
A calculating gaze quickly replaced Clef's surprised look. "Why would you want to go there?"  
  
Mikoto blinked, trying to think of an answer he would actually believe. Time was running out.it was like an hourglass that refused to stop or slow, but readily increased its drainage. Muttering curses under her breath, Mikoto dodged for Master Mage, and at the last moment grabbed his staff. Clef's eyes widened as she disappeared from the room in a flash of white light, his staff quivering as the last pulse of magic left it.  
  
"Clef!" Hikaru's voice yelled from the doorway.  
  
"Mr. Clef, what just happened?" Fuu asked in a slight daze.  
  
"Where did she go?!" Umi inquired.  
  
"She-she used my staff.to.teleport.!" Clef was shocked. NO ONE could use his staff other than himself.it was the staff that had been used for centuries by each Master Mage.a staff created just for them.she could USE it. "This is getting to be stranger and stranger." he muttered to himself, but all of a sudden he froze as he realized where he felt her life-force in the Castle. " Hikaru, Umi, Fuu! She's in the Pillar room!"  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
"Emeraude.Princess." Mikoto's words were drawn from her without thought as she kneeled just inside the room, hands clasped in front of her in a praying position as she linked minds with what was left of Princess Emeraude.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Hikaru and the others sped down the hall leading to that very room, not bothering to ask Clef how she could possibly get in without the Magic Ring, Magic Sword, or the Magic Plate. They were in a race against time.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
The presence Mikoto felt and slowly connected with was not as strong as it was last time, but even before, it had been quite weak. Now it was merely a trace that could barely be sensed if you didn't know it was there. No words were used in this place.everything was based on the heart, and the strength and purity it possessed to speak through to another.  
  
'Emeraude.?' Mikoto's call was unsure, fearful, yet determined, searching desperately for a rapidly disappearing friend.  
  
'Mikoto?' a cautious voice asked, small and distant.  
  
'Why is the Proof of the Pillar changing its shape? No one's ready to handle it yet.right?' The hope Mikoto harbored in her heart was a selfish one, she knew, but she still half-hoped it was true.  
  
'I've already found someone who is worthy of being the Pillar, Mikoto.I'm sorry.' It was a faint whisper now, losing strength by each passing.second? Minute? Hour? Year? It felt like eternity.  
  
'Who?! You didn't have to die! Our wishes were fulfilled, Emeraude. I found out how to let the Pillar live his own life, without having to sacrifice themselves for their entire lives just for Cephiro. I found it!!!'  
  
A sigh, grateful yet full of sorrow, was heard, and, as Emeraude vanished, no longer having the strength to communicate, she murmured, 'Then please help the next Pillar by letting them live the life you were unable to grant me in time.that is my final request.Thank you, Knight of Hope.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks for reading! Please review everyone!!!!!!!!!! ;-p 


	12. Repetition

Oh my gosh.I haven't updated in FOREVER!!! Anyways, this is the newest chap, and its only a little thing to update you before I type up what's next (which WILL be soon). Thanks to everyone who reviewed and even E- mailed me to get me back to writing!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 12: REPETITION  
  
  
  
Eagle lured Lantis closer and closer to his goal - the Pillar room. He stopped long enough for Lantis to catch up when he reached the garden. They clashed swords, neither giving in to the other's strength. Eagle smiled, leaping back gracefully into the air, ending the standstill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu ran as fast as they could, trying to reach Mikoto in time, oblivious to what had already happened. Ahead, they heard sounds of fighting, and the end of the hallway was just ahead. Light flooded the exit, making the three Magic Knights blink as their eyes adjusted to the sudden change in light. "Lantis!" Hikaru gasped in surprise, immediately noticing that he was fighting Eagle. The jewel on the Magic Sword glowed bright blue as everyone stared at it, and the light grew stronger and stronger, making everyone shield their eyes from it as they were transported right outside of the Pillar room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eagle was the first to warily open his eyes and lower his arm. He was just steps away from his long-awaited goal. The Pillar Room. He almost couldn't believe it, but grinned as Lantis's sword glowed again and the door disappeared. Eagle started running towards it as Hikaru recovered. "Eagle! Stop! Don't go in there!!!" Hikaru shouted desperately as he departed. Hikaru frantically ran after him, gradually catching up until they were exactly side by side, and entered the Pillar Room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ooo what's going to happen next? Remember that Mikoto has already been in that Pillar Room before the others. Review please!!! Next chap up in a bit!!! (^_^) 


End file.
